The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a switch circuit including first and second transistors.
Switch circuits used in a power electronic system require a high breakdown voltage, operating characteristics of normally-off, low on-resistance, a high current characteristic, and a high speed switching characteristic. In particular, when a switch circuit with a high speed switching operation enabled is used, the sizes of an inductor and capacitor of the power electronic system may be reduced and accordingly, the size and manufacturing cost of the power electronic system may be reduced. When manufactured by using a device showing an operation characteristic of normally-on, a switch circuit may have high current characteristic with a low manufacturing cost and small size. Accordingly, a research is being performed on a switch circuit having a combination of a device having a low breakdown voltage and an operation characteristic of normally-off, and a device having a high breakdown voltage and an operation characteristic of normally-on.
However, when a switch circuit is manufactured by using a plurality of devices, parasite inductance is induced by the plurality of devices and interconnections connecting the plurality of devices. The parasite inductance is a major cause disturbing an operation speed of the switch circuit.